Sales of cylinder positioning systems have generally fallen into one of two categories, simple and complex. A simple system is inexpensive, and typically uses timing or limit switches to achieve control. Although this type of system has significant cost advantages, it has some performance disadvantages. Limit switch systems lack the ability to dynamically change the point or points at which the cylinder stops, and timing controlled systems require constant pressure, load, and wear. Complex systems are more tolerant of pressure, load, and wear changes but have disadvantages in cost and complexity. Complex systems can cost between 10 and 20 times more than the simple system. The complex systems typically use fragile or expensive sensor technology, and require a trained, experienced person for installation.